castleseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Puppet Master
General Information Little is known of the Puppet Master and it's role in the castle. It is only seen once in the entire Castle series; appearing briefly in Castle Repercussions D1 in which it uses its invisible arms to walk its limp body into the darkness. This also means that out of the 3 castles in the series, it is only encountered at the third castle. It is currently unknown if there is more than one puppet master. How a puppet master is "made" or born is unclear. The process of becoming a puppet master could possibly be similar to the process in which a normal evil becomes an evolved as witness by Ray, but this is just a theory. Just what the puppet master is and what it does at the castle is a mystery. It's possible that it somehow controls evils or that it's just a smarter more deadly evil its self. The only definitively known answer is that it attacked in response to the orb being taken meaning that it was most likely protecting the orb as stated by the wise one. Combat Abilities The main and only known weapon used by the puppet master is its invisible arms which it uses to impale and or dismember soldiers multiple times throughout the series. The invisible arms protrude from the back of the puppet master and there only seems to be 2 of them. These arms appear to be able to extend indefinitely as they are able to attack soldiers that are a considerable distance away from the puppet master and there has never been a scene showing the invisible arms no longer able to go any further. They also appear to be very sharp as they are constantly used to dismember soldiers. However, every time a soldier is impaled or dismembered by the arms of the puppet master, the arms are moving at a very high speed so it is possible that the injuries are just a result of blunt force trauma as well. Body As seen in Castle Repercussions D1, the puppet masters body appears to be extremely malnourished to the point of uselessness. Its legs are down to the bone below the knee and the feet are particularly distorted with no apparent ankle or heel. It appears to just have toes that have grown extremely long and begun curling at the end. The puppet master's arms are in an equally deplorable state with no muscle and long fingers similar to its toes. the head is shown to be hanging and suggests that its body is just constantly limp and in need of its invisible arms to move. Combating the Puppet Master Fighting the puppet master would be extremely difficult if not impossible. This is mostly because the actual body of the puppet master is never actually seen by the soldiers or elite team while the puppet master's invisible arms were able to easily attack them. This would mean that before they could even see the puppet master, a group trying to attack it would have to deal with the constant attack of the invisible arms of the puppet master. It is for this reason that the most viable course of action when encountering the puppet master (or more correctly, the invisible arms of the puppet master) that the suggested course of action is to run. However, it is theoretically possible to injure the arms of the puppet master by shooting them. But considering the speed at which they maneuver, and the fact they are invisible, would make this extremely hard and inadvisable. However, If one were to make it to the puppet master's body, killing it could be possible. As previously stated, it can only move by using its invisible arms to walk meaning that if one were to get within range of hurting it, the puppet master could not run away while trying to attack. Likewise this also means that while it is retreating, it is unable to defend itself.